Present
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Décembre, cela évoque immanquablement Noël n'est-ce pas ? Mais pour lui, le 24 décembre appartient à quelqu'un d'autre... Reste à trouver ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir pour qu'il soit heureux de ce jour... Minos & Rune.


Demain est le grand jour de Nowel, celui où nous pourrons ouvrir nos cadeaux - _enfin, pour les plus impatients qui les ouvrent le 24 au soir, ce qui est mon cas xD_ - et nous goinfrés de choses plus bonnes les unes que les autres tout en étant entourés par notre famille et/ou nos amis...

L'année dernière, je ne me suis pas du tout organisée à temps pour écrire une fiction pour l'occasion aussi je tente de me rattraper cette année avec cet écrit, en espérant qu'il plairait malgré tout. Je reste donc sur mon fandom de prédilection en espérant que les personnes qui se sont mis à me suivre suite à mon histoire sur Avengers me pardonneront de ne pas continuer sur le même registre. Mais on ne se refait pas et Saint Seiya restera ma plus grande source d'inspiration

Concernant cette histoire, elle n'est pas basée sur Noël réellement, mais vous comprendrez en la lisant, ne vous en faites pas ;) Pour infos', les phrases en italique sont techniquement en norvégien mais il va de soi que je sais pas du tout parler cette langue alors j'ai décidé de rester simple hein xD

Disclaimer: L'univers de Saint Seiya est bien sur la propriété exclusive de Monsieur **Kurumada**, que nous ne béniront jamais assez pour avoir créé. Gloire à lui !

Je voudrais particulièrement remercier les personnes qui me lisent depuis mes débuts sur et à qui j'offre cette histoire en cadeau pour cette fin d'année: ma chère** Epinespourpres** dont les délires me permettent d'écrire encore et encore et ma ravissante Muse **laulaustory** qui m'aide à mettre en place mes idées, mais également **Pisces-Arkady**, qui ne cesse pas de me suivre et dont j'attends avec impatience d'autres histoires, **Leia26, Baella, Newgaia, Niacy, Laziel, eternyti, bibiyami77, Manuka, Loynis, Atria97, Miss Kazu **et bien sûr ma très charmante soeur **MayThisBe**. J'en ai sûrement oubliée et je vous pris de me pardonner mais sachez que c'est grâce à vous tous et à vos reviews et à vos fictions que je continu d'écrire encore et encore. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de votre soutien... Merci !

Bonne lecture, joyeux Nowel et à l'année prochaine !

Present

* * *

**Naître, c'est recevoir tout un univers en cadeau.**

* * *

Décembre sonnait avec plusieurs idées. Noël, bien sûr, étant la principale attraction, avec ses cadeaux, ses guirlandes et ses sapins à tout va. Généralement, on pensant ensuite à la nouvelle année, à ses résolutions qui ne dureraient qu'une journée ou une semaine. Et la nourriture aussi, normale que l'on pense à cela. Deux occasions très proches qui garantissaient de bons repas et le plaisir d'être en famille ou avec des amis...

Cette année, les mortels avaient même rajoutés un "évènement" de plus: celui de la soi-disant destruction de leur monde. Une idée grotesque pour le moment, vu que le Seigneur Hadès était de nouveau en repos, mais qu'importe, certains faibles d'esprits y croyaient durs comme fer. Lui et les autres Juges avaient eu le droit à un surplus de travail ce soir-là à cause de ça. A croire qu'ils n'étaient pas déjà assez occupés en temps normal... Heureusement qu'ils avaient des hommes efficaces pour les aider !

Mais pour lui, il y avait également un autre jour important en décembre et qu'il ne voulait pas rater.

L'anniversaire de Rune.

Oh, bien sûr, on pouvait dire qu'il chipotait, vu que c'était le même jour que Noël. Mais non.

C'était clairement différent de toute façon: à l'époque de leur toute première vie, cette fête de la naissance du Christ et de l'échange des cadeaux n'existaient pas encore. Le 24 avait donc appartenu à Rune avant d'être à un quelconque messie. Et puis, personne ne fêtait Noël aux Enfers. Oh, bien sûr, certains, influencés par leur mémoire humaine, passaient la soirée ensemble et se donnaient bien quelques présents. Mais il était complètement hors de question qu'ils en profitent pour ne pas aller travailler demain, congés exceptés. Et ça, cela dépendait uniquement de la personne qu'ils servaient.

Aussi, les hommes au service de Dame Pandora ne prenaient pas de vacances en décembre, vu qu'ils étaient libérés automatiquement pendant l'été, quand la jeune femme repartait sur Terre. Quant à Rhadamanthe, il n'accordait rien, laissant le soin à ses hommes de gérer leur affaire de façon responsable. S'ils accomplissaient leur travail mensuel malgré quelques jours de pause, il n'y avait rien à y redire. Mais s'il constatait un seul retard...

Eaque et lui étaient les seuls qui organisaient des "roulements" dans les congés et qui les accordaient au prorata du travail accomplit tout au long de l'année. Des fois, il se demandait s'ils ne se compliquaient pas un peu la tâche avec ça. Mais réorganisez tout le fonctionnement de son tribunal nécessitait une énergie qu'il n'avait pas envie de dépenser là-dedans, et il ne pouvait pas tout confier à son subordonné le temps de le faire.

Subordonné qui lui, d'ailleurs, ne prenait jamais le moindre repos.

Minos eu envie de soupirer mais il se contient. Assis sur son lit, il devrait déjà être en train de travailler à cette heure-ci mais un problème bien plus épineux retenait son attention. Noël n'était pas une fête attirante mais il voulait faire une petite surprise à son bras droit pour son anniversaire. Même si ce dernier ne le fêtait plus depuis des dizaines d'années, depuis des réincarnations. Mais pas cette fois-ci.

Avec tout ce que le jeune homme faisait pour lui ses derniers temps, il jugeait qu'il méritait amplement une petite récompense pour ce jour si spécial. Juste histoire de voir un de ses si rare et si fin sourire apparaître sur ses délicates lèvres. Mais comment le rendre heureux ?

Inutile de songer à un quelconque livre: il en avait lu tellement qu'il doutait d'en trouver un inédit à ses yeux. Mais en dehors de ça, il ne connaissait pas les goûts que pouvait avoir celui qui était à ses côtés depuis des siècles...

- Entrez... Ordonna-t-il doucement alors que quelques coups se firent entendre à sa porte.

L'être à qui il ne cessait de penser franchit le seuil de ses appartements en silence, refermant avec calme derrière lui. Il n'y avait de toute façon que lui pour venir le voir directement ici quand il ne venait pas dans leur bureau commun. D'une fidélité et d'une rigueur à toute épreuve...

- Ne vous ayant point vu, je suis venu savoir si vous étiez souffrant Seigneur, ou si une quelconque autre occupation vous accaparait...

Il pourrait décider de ne pas venir aujourd'hui. Il pourrait prétexter une excuse pour ne rien faire de la journée ou tout simplement lui dire qu'il n'avait pas envie. Et l'autre ne se serait pas plaint, il se serait incliné et serait repartit afin d'organiser son temps pour que le travail soit quand même fait. Combien de fois avait-il traité ses dossiers à sa place quand, par manque de temps ou simplement par flemme, ils s'accumulaient au tribunal ? Trop pour qu'il puisse s'en souvenir. Trop pour qu'il le sache même. Rune ne lui disait pas tout ce qu'il faisait, pas quand il considérait que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Il n'ignorait pas qu'il travaillait trop. Qu'il lui arrivait d'arriver plus tôt ou de revenir après son départ pour continuer. Mais tant qu'il ne s'épuisait pas à faire cela, il n'avait pas le droit de le lui interdire. Oh, il le pourrait bien sûr... Mais il faisait confiance à son compatriote pour ne pas mettre sa vie en danger. N'est-ce pas ?

Ce qui ne réglait en rien son problème immédiat...

_- Tu me brosses les cheveux ?_ Se contenta-t-il de répondre dans leur langue natale.

Lentement, Rune s'avança vers lui pour lui récupérer la brosse des mains, s'installant derrière son supérieur pour s'exécuter. Ce n'était pas un ordre mais Minos avait une chevelure bien trop épaisse à son grand damne et dont il avait toujours du mal à enlever les nœuds.

Alors ses mains douces prirent le relais pour l'aider, comme il l'avait déjà fait quelque fois. Par que certaine chose ne changeait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

_- Tu te sens mal ?_ Demanda-t-il, également en norvégien.

Il n'y avait que dans cette langue qu'il se permettait de le tutoyer, de quitter le cadre des relations du travail pour lui parler comme à un égal. A un ami même. Un ami extrêmement cher...

_- Non ne t'en fais pas... Je réfléchissais juste._

Il n'en dit pas plus et son compagnon ne posa pas d'autres questions. La curiosité ne l'avait jamais animé quand cela concernait les êtres humains. Autant les livres le captivaient, autant les hommes... S'ils avaient quelque chose à lui dire, il se contenterait d'attendre qu'ils le fassent, tout simplement.

Le Juge s'appuya un peu plus en arrière afin de profiter de la chaleur de son corps sans qu'il ne reçoive la moindre protestation. Des rumeurs avaient circulés sur eux au cours des décennies. On les disait amants, bien plus proches en tout cas que ce qu'ils montraient aux autres Spectres. Et ce serait mentir que de dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais partagés le même lit après tout ce temps qu'ils passaient ensemble...

Mais ce n'était que quelques soirs, où l'alcool l'avait emporté sur la raison, où ils en avaient ressenti le besoin, après certains événements qui les avaient marqués...

Les sentiments, ils n'avaient jamais connu cela. Ils étaient les Gardiens des Morts, des êtres dont les âmes étaient immortelles et qui ne cessaient de juger les humains pour les condamner, des êtres qui se battaient pour le Dieu des Enfers en personne. Dans cet endroit sombre et violent, les sentiments n'avaient guère leurs places. Et puis, ce n'était pas la brève période de mortel qu'ils vivaient au début de chaque incarnation qui y changeait quelque chose. Cela ne durait que jusqu'à ce que leur mémoire se manifeste et qu'ils ne retrouvent le Seigneur Hadès. Et la mémoire du Spectre effaçait celle de l'humain.

Non, s'ils devaient ressentir quelque chose l'un pour l'autre, se serait des liens plutôt fraternels qu'amoureux. Toujours à se protéger, à veiller sur le second en silence, sans rien demander en retour. Et Minos admettait volontiers qu'ils se ressemblaient sur bien des points... Et qu'il était heureux d'avoir un petit frère tel que Rune près de lui. Et si Rune ne disait rien, il n'ignorait pas son affection pour lui et lui avoir toujours rendu dans l'intimité.

Mais quel présent pourrait bien le rendre heureux ?

Les sourires du Balrog étaient des instants précieux et éphémères et il aimait se targuer d'être un des rares à pouvoir en obtenir un... Mais aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas comment provoquer cet instant chéri, pour voir le regard du jeune homme s'adoucir alors que son regard parcourrait ce qu'il lui offrait...

Et puis, naturellement, la réponse lui vient et il se serait frappé de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Pourtant, s'il y avait bien une chose dont Rune parlait volontiers, c'était bien de cela. Et en plus, c'était le moment idéal.

_- Tu as quelque chose de prévu dans l'immédiat ? En dehors du travail je veux dire._

Surpris, le maître de l'Histoire avait cessé de brosser ses longs cheveux et il devina l'intensité du regard qu'il portait sur lui bien qu'il ne se retourna pas pour le voir de lui-même. La réponse ne tarda pas.

_- Et bien... Pas vraiment mais..._

_- Alors viens !_

Décidé, il s'était mis debout et s'éloignait déjà en direction de la porte, rapidement rattrapé par son subordonné qui ne comprenait manifestement rien à ce qu'il lui prenait.

_- Minos..._

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il lui agrippa le poignet pour l'emmener à sa suite. Ils traversèrent ainsi une bonne partie des Enfers avant que le Juge ne stoppa enfin sa marche devant lui des portes qui conduisaient au monde des hommes.

_- Nous n'avons pas le droit de..._

Mais il ne poursuivit pas devant le regard impérieux qui lui fut adressé par les yeux dorés qu'il avait pourtant l'habitude de côtoyer. Il le suivit alors sans protester, franchissant une des limites au domaine du Dieu des Morts pour se retrouver à la surface de la Terre, accueillit par le vent qui soufflait sur ce qui était sans aucun doute une région reculée d'un des pôles du globe.

_- Tu comptes nous faire mourir d'hypothermie ?_ Demanda-t-il calmement après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour d'eux, n'apercevant pas grand-chose dans la nuit qui les entourait.

_- Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne resterons pas longtemps._

Cette fois-ci, le Juge lui tendit la main, comme pour lui demander de lui accorder sa confiance pour ce qu'il allait faire. Main qu'il vient prendre sans attendre, sa fidélité pour lui allant bien au-delà d'un comportement un peu étrange. Car il ne le mettrait jamais en danger, non ?...

Ils grimpèrent en haut d'une petite colline de glace avant de se stopper à nouveau. Minos observait le ciel, attendant surement une chose dont l'autre ignorait la nature.

_- Tu vas me dire ce que nous faisons ici ?_

_- Ferme-les yeux._

Le Spectre qui maniait le fouet soupira sans tenter de cacher un seul instant son irritation pour les mystères qui faisaient son supérieur.

_- Je ne suis pas joueur Minos._

_- Je ne joue pas Rune. S'il te plait._

Il le fixa un instant en silence avant de finir par obéir, croisant les bras pour montrer clairement ce qu'il pensait de tout cela. Sans s'en formaliser, le Griffon vient se placer derrière lui pour le tourner doucement vers l'est. Puis il ne bougea plus, pendant quelques minutes à peine mais qui durèrent des heures pour le plus jeune contre lui. Il n'y avait plus que l'air, qui se glissait dans leurs robes et qui faisait claquer le tissu, il n'y avait plus que le contact des flocons sur leur peau, la neige dans laquelle leurs pieds s'enfonçaient. Et la chaleur de ce corps, si proche sans l'être trop pour autant...

Puis, le souffle de Minos se fit sentir sur sa joue et un frisson parcouru Rune alors qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille:

_- Tu peux regarder..._

Alors il les vit... Ses voiles lumineux et colorés qui parcouraient le ciel, portés par le vent solaire, des arcs de cercles vert et rouge qui illuminaient la voute céleste en cachant une partie des constellations. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise alors qu'il contemplait l'immensité de l'aurore polaire, ce spectacle que peu pouvaient se vanter d'avoir observés d'aussi près et qui faisait écho à une autre scène, dans une région similaire de la Terre, il y a des vies de cela, juste avant qu'il ne fut choisi pour servir le Seigneur Hadès...

_- Joyeux anniversaire Rune..._ Murmura la voix de Minos, si proche de lui et si loin en même temps.

Et le si réservé Rune se mit à sourire, à sourire aux cieux tandis que son supérieur le serrait contre lui, ne perdant pas une miette de son visage rayonnant maintenant qu'il pouvait revoir une de ses aubes si spéciales et dont la mention avait toujours adoucit son expression.

Qu'importe leur travail ou leurs obligations. Ce jour était celui de Rune et le rire joyeux qui retentit sur cette plaine déserte restera profondément ancré dans sa mémoire. Cette mémoire qui défiait le cours du temps et qu'il retrouvait toujours d'une vie à l'autre, lui assurant de se souvenir éternellement de cette merveilleuse matinée...

_- Merci..._

Il n'y eu pas plus de paroles...

Fin

* * *

Pour la petite explication, il est techniquement impossible (d'après ce que j'ai lue sur le net) de prévoir l'arrivée d'une aurore polaire... Mais bon, c'est Minos quoi, donc on va oublier ce petit détail pas scientifique du tout d'accord ? ;)

Merci en tout cas de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
